


To take care of your human

by Day_to_day_Garbage



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: M/M, Platonic or not, You Decide, bromances?, clueless robots, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_to_day_Garbage/pseuds/Day_to_day_Garbage
Summary: Michael is having the worst of worst days. The robots try helping and in all honesty they couldn't be more lost on how to take care of their human.





	To take care of your human

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo If ya liked what ya read then i guess leave a kudos i could possibly make more stuff

In all honesty, Michael realized this is all his fault. Currently, he is held up in his room with his guitar in hand and sitting on the floor feeling like absolute garbage. It all started the other day when Rabbit had announced some rather good news.

"You guys! The Jon sent in a letter!" The copper robot had yelled and came running in clumsily but that didn't stop her. Her fellow robots and Michael had gathered 'round her and listened to her read.

The letter was full of normal The Jon nonsense. Things such as quesadillas one could ride and being mayor biscuit town but otherwise it was completely legitimate. As Rabbit was reading over the letter she suddenly paused.

"Heya what is with the hold up?" Hatchworth spoke up

Rabbits eyes widened and she yelled at the top of her lungs. Well vocal box but you get the point.

"THE JON IS COMING TO VISIT." She jumped up and down and then pulled The Spine into a hug which he reciprocated by giving her a awkward pat on the back. She pulled back, "The letter says he'll be at our next show! You guys we have to make this one a good'n." All of the robots had started talking about different song sets that would surely impress their gold friend and left the human to himself.

As Michael watched the automatons leave he couldn't stop smiling to himself. He had always had a soft spot for The Jon and he wanted to make sure that this was going to be the best performance ever.

A month had passed and the concert was upon the band. As they opened the show with a special set list in mind which included some of The Jons favorite, Michael looked out into the crowd to see if he could spot the golden robot. The task was fruitless due to the excessive amount of cosplayers. He would surely blend right in. 

After 5 songs and a fair share of breakdowns by the robots, it was time for Michael to shine with 'Make Believe'. 

"Sing along if you know the words"

Clearing his throat, Michael started to finger at the board of his guitar and sing his lovely melody. While Rabbit buzzed along on the kazoo he looked on last time into the audience. He saw something quite odd. While most of the audience sat down and kinda moved their heads to the beat, he saw on small figure standing up and dancing. He smiled as Rabbit finished buzzing the chorus. Unfortunately, Michael didnt hear his cue to play and it was too late. He was missing the guitar rift. He had gotten to excited by The Jons presence and had frozen on stage. The Spine quickly changed the keyboard to a guitar setting and played it for him and continued the song.

Out of focus the band continued to play till the end of the song.

"Well Michael did you have a malfunction?" Rabbit jabbed at him. Michael stayed quiet.

"Oh come on Mike. You are probably just hungry. You humans get that way sometimes." The Spine added. The audience shared a giggle thinking it was all apart of the act. Michael went back to his little set up and continued the show. Michael couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt in his gut. This was stupid. Such a insignificant mistake. Mistakes happen.

 

The steam man band returned back to Walter Manor and anxiously awaited The Jon's return to their home. 

"Well Mike are you okay? You usually never mess up" Hatchworth commented.

"O' Course he isnt alright ya dummins he completely f-f-froze up there." Rabbit giggled not realizing the effect the comment had on the human.

"I really dont wanna talk about it."

"C'mon Mikey. Wat did ya see out there to make ya freeze up."

"Eeeeh Rabbit, I don't think now is the time."

"The Spiiiine im just m-m-messing with him. He k-k-k-k-knows that!"

"Well yes but you know how humans can get. They get touchy and emotional about these kinda things. Give it a rest"

The two robots started bickering about Michael's well being right infront of him and in all honesty it really didnt make him feel better. At this point he was just annoyed with everything. Why was he so annoyed?

"Good god will you two just shut up for once?" He stood up from his chair and both automatons looked at him.

"Wooooah Michael whats up man?" Steve commented 

Instead of responding, Micheal ran off deeper into the manor to what is designated as 'his room'. Hatchworth tried following him but was stopped by a large, heavy, silver hand. "Let him be Hatchy. I dont see what had gotten him in a rut but he obviously needs time alone."

With a nod of agreement to each other the group was interrupted by a doorbell. Some of the tension was broken when Rabbit's face broke into the biggest smile and she ran to the door. Flinging the front door open, The Jon stood there with his hands grabbing his suspenders.

"Hiya Rabb-" The gold robot couldn't finish his sentence before he was pulled inside and into the arms of his copper friend. "Oh J-j-johnny how ive missed ya." She pulled back only because The Spine, usually not one for showing affection, wanted his turn. The Jon and The Spine embraced for a moment and The Jon started giggling outta excitement. "Ok ok time to see my favorite humans!" He greeted Steve with a cool handshake that only The Jon knew leaving Steve confused but content. He greeted many of the Walter Workers and introduced himself to some of the newer ones. After he was finished with the task at hand he looked around confused.

"Heya wheres uhhhhh Mr. Reed" He said longating the E.

The Spine and Rabbit shared a worry look but the silver one stepped forward. "Mr. Reed was very tired after the show. He has been working so hard to make sure it was perfect for your arrival and im certain he is taking a very long well needed rest." Although disappointed The Jon nodded his head making a affirmative noise. The Spine sighed and went over to The Jon. 

"Heya Johnny cheer up? He'll be here in the morning after a good night's sleep. That of which you should follow suit." The gold 'bot looked up and pursed his lips.

"Aw T'Spine I just got here! Do I Really have to?" Before he responded, The Spine scooped up the smaller automaton into his arms. "Yes The Jon. It would be wise we all go into stasis so we can be ready for whatever tomorrow brings." The Jon didnt argue to much because he was slightly tired himself. His boiler was probably low he thought to himself but let himself be carried off. All he could think about was how excited he was to see his absolute favorite human. He wanted to see Michael.

The Spine put down the smaller bot onto a mattress and tucked him under the blanket. "Sleepover!!!" Rabbit yelled and jumped onto the bed pulling The Spine down with her. "Heya Rabbit thats a mighty fine idea!" Hatchworth said walking into the room and setting himself on the mattress. The Spine sighed looking down at the three bots who with pleading eyes begged him to join. Reluctantly he laid down as well allowing The Jon and Hatchworth to cuddle up to his warm chassis. Rabbit was currently spooning The Jon from behind and looked like she didn't plan on letting go. With a final content sigh The Spine's eyes dimmed and all of the robots went into a well needed stasis.

 

The Jon opened his optic receptors and saw all of his robot friends laying around him. He let go of The Spine and tried getting up but Rabbit's hold on him was everlasting. Carefully, he pulled Rabbit's hands off of him and he slid out of bed. Standing to his feet he left his fellow robots in search for Mr. Reed. That brings us to the present; with Michael sitting on the floor of his room loathing himself. The Jon quietly opened the door and heard the guitar rift to 'Make Believe' and saw Michael hunched over his guitar.

"Mr. Reed?" The Jon spoke softly but it was enough to grab the attention of a certain human. Michael turned around and with widened eyes. He left his guitar on the floor and ran over to the robot. He embraced the 'bot and picked him up spinning him around a little bit. He silently thanked Peter Walter I for making The Jon the lightest at 150 pounds. Michael put the small being down and ruffled his hair. The Jon looked up at him and saw something that made his inner clockwork twinge. 

The human had obvious bags under his eyes. Red, but he could not tell if it was from lack of sleep or something else. Well that didnt make sense. The Spine had told The Jon that Mr. Reed was resting he should be more...bubbly.

"Oh the Jon im so glad you came to visit I-" He paused "I hoped you enjoyed the show last night. I thought..I saw you in the crowd?" The Jon nodded his head "Yup you saw me! Or one of me! There were many of mes out there. But I was the one dancing! I danced alot especially during 'Make Believe'! Its my favorite!" The human's lips twitched into a smile but his eyes were sad. "Well Johnny, im glad you enjoyed it. I know you just got here but I have to get back to practice. Ill...catch up with you later." The human gave another ruffle of the hair and then turned back to his guitar. He sat back down and The Jon just stared. Was the human not happy with him? Had he done something wrong again? Usually when he did something wrong The Spine would scold him but that hasnt happened yet. He turned around giving one last glance behind his back and left the room and closed the door on his way out.

The Jon went into the kitchen where he found Steve, Matt, and The Spine chatting over cups of coffee. The Spine couldn't actually ingest coffee but it warmed his inner workings so he would participate in this ritualistic morning routine. Hatchworth was making a sandwich and Rabbit was eating some cereal-which she also couldn't ingest. The Jon sat at the table and nodded at The Spine. A quiet good morning. The Spine immediately noticed. "Hey The Jon. You alright there buddy?" Instead of responding The Jon gave a weak nod. Rabbit came over with a glass of water. He picked it up and gulped it down. He sat the glass down and put on a smile.

"Im just fine T'Spine! Probably a little tired still. " The Spine gave him 'the look' and went back to drinking his coffee and went to chatting with the humans around him. After a little bit both the humans had left and Hatchworth had followed them with a plate full of sandwiches. The Rabbit sat next to The Jon and he tried to stand she put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Okay bucko spill it. Why arentcha being your usual Johnny self?" Rabbit had inquired. The Jon scooted back into his chair to get away from the questioning robot but the task was fruitless. "I dont know what ya mean Rabbit! Im doing quite alright. Very happy." His smile was faltering and he could feel a little oil swelling behind his optics. The Spine stood up and went over to The Jon and put a hand on his his head. "Johnny we need you to be honest." After a couple of second of struggling to keep the oil back, he broke. He started crying silently with hiccups every now and then. Rabbit had brought him into a half hug and although the position was a little awkward, The Jon enjoyed the warmth from Rabbit's boiler. After several more moments to catch his breath The Spine motioned for all of them to go to the living room. Sitting on the couch, The Jon suddenly spoke up.

"Oh you g-guys. I think Mr. Michael is mad at me! I-I dont know what I did but he didnt seem to happy when I went in to check on him. He looked so tired I think he-he is tired of me!" The Jon sobbed and The Spine started shushing him and drew circles into his back. "Now The Jon, Michael isnt mad at you! He's been talking about all the fun things that he couldn't wait to do when you got here. There must be something more to this." The Jon brought his head back up and looked to Rabbit. "Y-y-ya Johnny d-d-d-dont you worry about nuthin! I know how these h-h-umans think. I'll get to the bottom of this." Hatchworth then walked in sadly with his untouched plate of sandwiches and looked up at the scene. "Oh uhhh sorry 'bout that. I think I will uhhh," He looked at The Jon and walked over to him. He paused then picked up a sandwich, "Sandwich?" The Jon sniffled and looked up. He perked up, snatched the sandwich and took a bite out of it. "Thank ya Hatchy!" The Jon spoke with his mouth full of sandwich and then Rabbit suddenly stood up.

"I HAVE A IDEA. HATCHY YOUR W-W-WIF ME." She grabbed the bronze robot's hand and pulled him along. The Spine just shrugged and continued his comfort to The Jon. Rabbit was heading towards the one man band's room and then whispered her plan into Hatchworth's ear.

 

Michael had played the set list for what felt like the millionth time but he wasn't going to stop. He needed to make sure next concert was perfect. He still couldn't stop beating himself up over last nights performance. 'Make Believe' was his staple song and The Jon's favorite. He couldn't believe he had messed up so much. He shouldn't blame himself really. He got excited about seeing The Jon! It was perfectly logical but yet he couldn't stop the gut feeling he had ruined The Jon's favorite song. With that thought he straightened his back out and went back to practicing relentlessly. 

He heard a timid knock on the door and his heart dropped. He hoped it wasn't his Jon again. He doesn't think he could take looking at him again. Not after messing up that bad. "Come in," The door swung open and in walked Hatchworth of all people. He was holding a plate of sandwiches and he sat next to Michael. Michael looked confused at him and then Hatchworth slid the plate closer to him. "I know humans get grumpy when they do not eat and you were not present at breakfast therefore I have substance for you." He pushed the plate even closer and Michael still sat bewildered. "ehhh thanks Hatchy." He went back to his guitar but couldn't shake off the feeling of eyes on him. He looked up and saw Hatchworth waiting for him to eat a sandwich. With a sigh, Michael picked one up and took a bite out of it. It was a pb and ham sandwich. He really wished that the robots had any kind of taste buds.

Michael twitched a forced smile onto his and the robot perked at it, "Thats quite good is it not?" The human swallowed slowly and nodded his head. After taking several minutes to finish one sandwich he turned back to his guitar. "Oh Mr. Reed why dont you have another! Human's need lots of nutrients to keep growing! You are a growing boy yes sir eat up!" Hatchworth then placed another sandwich into his hand and Michael couldn't stop his stomach from turning. Sure he was hungry but not for Hatchworths lovely...creations.

A half hour had passed forcing sandwiches down Michael's throat to appease Hatchworth. He honestly loved these robots and it would probably be the death of him. The plate was empty and in all honesty, Michael felt like he was going to be sick. Despite this he put on a smile to please the 'bot. Hatchworth could see him smiling but saw his eyes were still sad and now they looked even more tired. He stood up and took the plate with him and didn't say a word as he left the room. Michael waited until Hatchworth was out of sight and fell backwards holding his aching stomach. He closed his eyes and let his body ache.

 

"I dont think that worked Rabbit," Hatchworth said and Rabbit crossed her arms "The Spine tells me that humans need to eat otherwise they get cranky what could it have been if not hunger?" Hatchworth shrugs his shoulders. Hatchworth tucked the plate underneath his arm and walked away, whistling a short tune to fill the silence. 

Rabbit thought back to all the times that their humans got upset. She thought back to Steve and Matt and all the walter workers. Some of the humans binge eat but that didn't seem to work when Hatchy tried it. Steve and Matt usual go outside in nature and bask in the sunlight. Walter worker Paige takes baths. A bath! Thats it! Michael just needs a warm bath to calm his nerves! She peeked inside and saw the human was now holding his stomach, curled up on himself. She tiptoed to the bathroom that came with every standard human room. She closed the door to the bathroom and looked around. Walking towards the tub she examined the knobs that turned the water on and off while adjusting the heat. These silly humans had to be so specific in their indulgences. She turned and went to the sink and opened the cabinets underneath. She examined the various body washes, scrubs, and hair care products. After skimming for a quick second she found the item she wanted. A large bottle of 'bubble bath' was what she extracted and closed the cabinets. She turned back to the tub and turned the knobs on. She couldn't test the water without risk of damaging her hands and just decided if there was steam it was okay. She then added the liquid substance that foamed up into bubbles. She giggled as if magic was happening infront of her and in reality it was just entertaining. She turned the water off and turned back for the human.

Still curled up in his ball of pain, Michael rolled over on his other side in hops of fixing whatever pain there was. This task was fruitless. He squeezed his eyes tighter and then heard the floor boards creak. Upon opening his eyes he came face to face with two mismatched eyes and felt himself being pulled into a sitting position.

"MR. REEEEED" Michael flinched, "Youre needed in da bathroom theres a suprise!" She helped him up and he stood on wobbly legs.

He walked over to the bathroom not really paying attention. He stared at his feet the whole way. Rabbit started to worry. Upon entering the room, he lifted his head and saw a bath tub filled to the brim with bubbles. He wasn't sure where the water level stopped and was sure that if he got in the water would rise over the edges and spill onto the floor. He sighed not knowing where this was going and turned back around to be greeted by the sight of Rabbit closing and locking the door.

"Alrighty Mr. Reed time for a bath! A special Walter Worker once told me all about the magical effects of taking a bath. So hop on in!" Rabbit flipped the toilet seat down and sat watching Michael. Did she even realize he would have to strip to enjoy his bath? 

"Ehhh hey Rabbit," Rabbit perked up and Michael gestured towards the door, "a lil' privacy?" Rabbit looked around for a minute then realization came to her face. She grinned. "Aw Mr. Reed dont you worry I dont mind one bit." It was obvious Rabbit couldn't take the hint. Alright so a bath with his boxers on that'll be it then. 

Stopping infront of the tub, Michael unbuttoned his clothing, realizing he was still in his performance attire. He did desperately need a bath. After stripping down to his boxers, he glanced over his shoulder to see if Rabbit was watching and alas she had both eyes fixed on the human. With a sigh, Michael climbed into the tub. 

The water didn't tip over the sides like he expected it to, but the bubbles were still awfully high. The warm water did feel good against his aching muscles. Practicing all night probably didn't do his posture any favors. The air smelled like a strong artificial fruit scent but Michael couldn't quite put his finger on it. He let his eyes slip and sank even further into the water. 

"Yea just like that Michael. Let your worries wash away." The voice was lulling enough and Michael was so very tired. He sank even lower in his mind and was on the verge of sleep when he heard a knob turning. He opened his eyes and saw Rabbit filling the tub with more water and more bubble bath. Yea okay. He closed his eyes again dismissing it when he felt something tickling his chin. He stretched his neck and squeezed his eyes. After escaping the sensation it came back but was not tickling his mouth. He opened his eyes. 

Oh. The bubbles were rising, and Rabbit was grinning staring at him. She had the bubble bath mix in one hand and was turning the faucet with the other. Her resemblance to a cat was uncanny. Panicking, Michael jumped outta the bath and pulled the robot away from the faucet. 

"Heya now what are you doing? Michael Reed has to relax!" Rabbit, with surprising strength, picked the human up and held him about a foot over the tub. "Rabbit! Wait! Don-" With a loud splash Michael had gone back in the water and as a result, spilled even more water over the edge. Rabbit looked down at him smiling but when Michael looked up with a loud frown on his face her smile quickly dropped. He stood up in the bath that was still pouring water and turned the knobs off and plucked the drain cork. 

He stepped out of the tub, grabbed a towel, and left the bathroom. With a slam of the door, Rabbit looked around at the bathroom and saw the mess that was made. She grabbed more towels and placed them all over the floor to soak up some of the water. Well that didn't go as well as she had hoped. She opened the door and saw Michael grumbling on the bed and drying his hair. She snuck outta the room with very little sound.

She had closed the door to the humans room to be met by a mustachioed robot. "Well Rabbit? How did it go?" Rabbit just shook her head. Hatchworth sighed.

"Hey Rabbit, Hatchworth what are you two doing?" The Spine had walked up to them and Rabbit looked up. "W-w-w-well Th'Spine, we were trying to help Mr. Reed feel better but nothing s-s-seems to be working." The Spine nodded and thought for a moment. He had his fair share of experiences in which he had to comfort a friend. He knew just what to do. He pushed Rabbit a side to reach the door and opened it.

Walking in he found a shirtless Michael who was sat over his guitar. His heavy footsteps alerted the human to his presence. Michael rose. 

"Spine what do you want." Michael was fuming at this point. "Michael. You're my friend, and I just want to help." He took a step forward and Michael stepped forward as well. 

"No Spine! I dont want anymore help! I dont want anymore sandwiches or-or bubble baths or anything! I just wanna practice and be left alon-" Michael couldn't finish his statement because his face was against a metal chest plate. His naked chest was full of warmth because of the boiler inside of the metal man. It felt good but he didn't want to get use to it. He was mad he didnt want anyone right now. He tried squirming a bit but the arms that were wrapped around his back grew tighter. Oh. The Spine was hugging him. The Spine was hugging him?

"Michael, I dont know what this is all about but I for one am sick of you being all cooped up in your room. The least you can do is tell us what is wrong but instead you insist on dealing with this alone. Michael we all love you, and are worried so I ask, please let us help." The Spine pulled Michael back from the hug and looked at him. Michael swallowed the tears threatening to spill. All the human could do was nod. The Spine put one arm on his back and the other under his legs and picked the small human up.

He walked over to the bed and place Michael on it. The Spine laid next to him and pulled him closer to his chassis, allowing the warmth to swarm the humans body. Michael allowed a silent cry to come down on him and relaxed against the heat he felt. With small hiccups, the human explained why he was so upset. He explained how he had messed up. How he had surely made The Jon sad or even upset. The Spine had a dawn of realization and everything clicked into place. He smiled softly. These humans will never cease to amaze him. Before he had realized it, the human was curled up, asleep, next to him. The Spine held the human and allowed himself to go into stasis for the night. He would explain everything in the morning.

After a wholesome nights rest, Michael awoke to birds chirping. Hold up. He didn't have any windows in his room? He sat up and saw The Jon making bird calls at the end of his bed. He groaned and sat up even further. The Jon noticed and flung himself inbetween The Spine and the human and onto Michael arm effectively pinning him. Michael pulled a little and realized it was of no use. The robot wasnt moving.

"Michael! You're awake! I knew those bird calling classes would come in handy." The Jon giggled then felt a hand knock his hat askew. "SHhhhh i'm still sleeping." It was The Spine who spoke this time. Its not like he needed to sleep. He was a robot after all. The Jon grabbed Michaels hand and pulled at it, signaling to the human that they should take their leave. 

They got up from the bed and walked outta the room. "Heya Michael..." The robot slowed down his pace next to the human as he talked "you uhhh feelin any better. From yesterday that is...." Suddenly, the human remembered everything he was upset about. He realized that the only reason the robots were trying to help him was because they were concerned. Michael stopped walking and faced The Jon. His hat was still a little askew and his bow tie wasn't on straight. A obvious sign that he had put it on himself. Michael broke into a smile and picked up The Jon's hat ruffling his hair a little then placing it back down. The Jon beamed. 

"Much better Johnny. Now that your here." He pulled the golden robot into a quick hug and The Jon hugged him back. They pulled apart and resumed walking. Michael had explained everything to The Jon and The Jon couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey now, whats so funny Mr. Robot." Michael put his hands on his hips.

"Its just the fact you thought I was upset with you whenever I thought you were upset with me! Michael you could completely stop playing during the show and just dance and id still be happy. I maybe would've joined you if you did that on stage though." The Jon trailed into thought about the make believe scenario and smiled to himself. Michael laughed and grabbed The Jon's hand.

"C'mon Johnny, lets go meet up with the others." They walked hand in hand, basking in each others presence and all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is legit my first serious fanfic so liiiiiike hit me up with some comments.


End file.
